Chamalien
Chamalien is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. Appearance Ben as Chamalien Chamalien has a slim body that resembles a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth. Chamalien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Chamalien Negative Chamalien looks just like Chamalien except all of his eyes are red and missing the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Negative ChamAlien.png|Albedo as Chamalien Powers and Abilities Chamalien's main ability is his camouflage; he is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings with such effectiveness that he appears invisible. Chamalien is very agile, quick, flexible and can climb walls with ease. His body is highly slippery and smooth, making him very difficult to grab. Chamalien has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. Chamalien has enhanced strength and durability, enough to push a car and a huge truck several yards away and defeat a Vulpimancer in battle. Weaknesses Although Chamalien appears to turn invisible when he camouflages himself, he actually just changes his color, so his shadow can still be seen. As such, any place filled with too many bright lights can be a disadvantage. Vulpimancers and Anodites can track Chamalien with his smell or mana respectively. History Ultimate Alien Ben *Chamalien first appeared in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing. Chamalien was unlocked by scanning Prisoner 775's DNA. He was then tried out by Ben. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Chamalien snuck into a building controlled by the Flame Keepers' Circle. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, in a dream, Chamalien ran away from Gwen and Kevin. Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, in a dream, Negative Chamalien ambushed Ben. Appearances Ultimate Alien ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (first appearance) ;Season 3 *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (x2) Naming and Translations Etymology Chamalien's name comes from chameleon, an animal capable of changing its color. Trivia *Chamalien was revealed in a picture released on the [http://www.facebook.com/ben10 Ben 10 facebook page] as a reward for hitting 1,000,000 fans. *When Ben first transformed into Chamalien, he yelled "Overkill" as a joke. He would eventually use the form's real name later on. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, there was a bit they talked for Chamalien to appear in Universe vs. Tennyson where he would spy on Chadzmuth, but the whole scene was dropped because the story was changed. Thus, Chamalien does not appear in Ben 10: Omniverse. *Chamalien's appearance is similar to that of the Randall Boggs from the Monsters, Inc. franchise, and the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland (referring to his smile), and his body shape also resembles Oscar from Oscar's Oasis. *His three eyes are a reference to the 1953 movie adaptation of The War of the Worlds. The Martians in the movie have three eyes that are just like Chamalien's. The colors red, blue, and green are the basic colors the human eye perceives. *Chamalien appeared a total of 5 times. Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males